


Cause baby, you and I are meant to be

by imleslieknope



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imleslieknope/pseuds/imleslieknope
Summary: Takes place during "Road Trip". After Amy says she liked Jake, Sophia gets uncomfortable. Jake decides to get a timer to show Sophia that it's over between him and Amy and that he loves her. (It does not go according to plan).





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first B99 fic and my first Soulmate AU (lots of first!). I'm a sucker for a Soulmate story (and timers).

Jake, Sophia, Amy, and Teddy were having dinner at an inn in Vermont. Jake and Amy were supposed to pick up a criminal in a prison nearby the following day and they both decided to invite their significant other. 

Teddy and Amy had been together for about a month now and Amy was debating whether or not to get a timer. Teddy already had one with dashes, which meant his soulmate didn't have one yet. Amy was not sure if she was his though. As much as she liked Teddy, she kept thinking about Jake who told her twice now, that he liked her “romantic-stylez”.

Jake and Sophia had been together for a shorter amount of time but they were both quite happy. Jake, like Amy, didn't have a timer but Sophia had one with dashed just like Teddy. Jake really thought Sophia was the one for him and was waiting for the right time to get a timer and see if they were soulmates.

Dinner was going pretty smoothly and they started talking about soulmates and timers. Some people didn't want them because they felt like they didn't have a choice on who they should marry. Sophia who noticed Amy wasn't wearing one asked her if that was the case for her.

“I don't know, really. I guess it scares me a little,” she answered truthfully.

“But, Teddy has one, don't you wanna know if you guys are going to make it?” Sophia insisted.

Amy was squirming in her chair, visibly uncomfortable. Teddy looked at her at that point and decided to join in on the conversation.

“I think Amy is a little confused and if you ask me, I think it's because of you Jake,” he said.

“What now?” Jake turned from Teddy to Amy to Sophia. He had no idea what was going on. 

“Because of how you told her you liked her before you went undercover” Teddy continued.

“You liked Amy?” Sophia intervened.

“I did, but that was many moons ago.” Jake said while looking at Sophia “I mean that stuff is in the past!”

“Is it?” Teddy said “Because I think that's the reason Amy is “confused”. I think she liked you back.”

“Did you?” Jake turned to Amy.

“Maybe. Yes. A little. I mean, I was confused” she stammered. 

“You know what, this is officially too much for me, so I'm gonna go upstairs,” Sophia said while leaving the table.

Jake looked at Amy and Teddy one last time and left the table. He wanted to follow Sophia to their room and talk to her. After all, this meant nothing. Sure, maybe Amy felt something at the time but that was just because he told her he liked her and they are very good friends. If she had really felt something for him she would have broken up with Teddy. 

Jake arrived in their room but Sophia was nowhere in sight. She was already gone. Probably back to her place. That's when he decided that after work tomorrow, he would go and get a timer to show her that there's nothing between him and Amy and she's the one he loves. Love? He doesn't know yet. The timer will let him know soon enough anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so stressed out by this story for some reason. That's why I posted such a short chapter lol. Let me know if you think I should continue. I have pretty much the whole story mapped out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people here's chapter 2! Don't expect the other updates to be as close I just had it mostly written already ;)

After Jake left that table, Amy was left alone with her boyfriend and she looked at him. They both knew it was over. There was no denying it. Their relationship had been nice but there were no sparks. They talked very calmly for a while and parted ways as friends. Teddy decided it was time he tried and found his soulmate.

“Good luck,” said Amy before he left the restaurant.

That dinner had been a total disaster but Amy was relieved that she didn't have to pretend anymore. The next day, Jake and her took the perp to drive him to his new location without a word. And the day passed by without a hitch. 

After work, she went to see her parents. They were delighted to see her but they saw that something was up. 

“Teddy and I broke up,” she explained.

“Oh, Mija!” Her mother went to hug her.

“No, I'm fine. Really it was for the best.” Amy said and managed to smile for her parents.

“See, this is why you need a timer! You can't just go around dating people who maybe somebody else's soulmate!” Her mother continued “Especially at your age.”

“Look at your brother, David. He got his timer a month ago and he already found his soulmate. You should try it.” her father intervened. 

Amy was starting to get mad. Sure, leave it to perfect David to get his timer and to find his soulmate in record time. Amy was positive he would taunt her about that the next time they would see each other. She didn't really want to get a timer especially since her brother would definitely tease her if she didn't find her soulmate in the next month. But it seemed to be important to her parents and what would she lose by doing it?

 

______________________________________________________________

 

After work, Jake went to the timer shop to get one for himself. He was really happy with his decision. He would surprise Sophia and she couldn't be mad at him if they were destined to be together. 

The salesman explained everything to him while putting it on. When he finished he had dashes on it meaning that his soulmate didn't have a timer yet. But the salesman told him with confidence that sometimes it might take a little time to adjust and that it was completely normal.

With all that in mind, he went to see Sophia at her place. When he arrived in front of her building he started to be a little nervous and took a deep breath before ringing the buzzer.

“Hey, it's me. We need to talk about what happened last night.” He said and she buzzed him in.

He climbed up the stairs and arrived a little breathless. He tried to calm down and then knocked on her door. She opened very quickly as if she had been waiting for him behind it. Jake had a big grin on his face which faded rapidly when he realized nothing was happening.

“Nothing happened,” he said.

“What do you mean “nothing happened”?” she frowned. He showed her his right wrist where his brand new timer was. She sucked in a breath but Jake realized she didn't look surprised.

“You don't look surprised” he stated. 

“No, I'm not actually. I have known for a while” She saw the look of panic on his face. “For just a short while” she finished showing him her own timer which now had a countdown. “It happened during dinner last night when I looked at it while I was leaving the table it no longer had dashes but this instead.”

“What does it mean, then?” he asked.

“That my soulmate has gotten a timer last night I guess and I will meet them in exactly 415 days” she concluded.

“So, I guess this is it...” he trailed on.

“I guess it is, yeah” 

“Well I hope you have a great life,” Jake said a little sad.

“Thanks, you too. I'm sure you'll find her very soon.”

“Right,” he said as he left.

______________________________________________________________

Amy is driving back to her place with the thought of getting a timer on her mind. It might be too late to go to the store now so she will go tomorrow. And since it's her day off she can go whenever she likes. 

The next day, Amy decides to go to the store relatively early so as not to be disturbed by other shoppers. As she went inside the store she got a weird feeling in her gut, like elation. 

The salesperson put her timer and explained everything to her. As it was set up zeros started to appear. She asked the man what it meant and he told her that it was what happened when your soulmate also has a timer and you already met the person. But he told her not to worry because a sort of alarm would go off next time she saw them. 

Amy thanked him but her expression fell a little when he explained it to her. As far as she knew, Jake didn't have a timer. She chased the thought away and went back home to make a list of potential candidates, including ex-boyfriends and crushes.

______________________________________________________________

Jake was finally home from work. He was exhausted and just wanted to watch TV and relax. When something strange caught his eye. Something on his wrist. On his timer to be more precise. It now had zeros which made no sense because he is pretty sure that a couple of hours ago there were still dashes. He didn't understand. He tried to think of what could have changed but came up empty.

He tried to look for the notice. He knew he put it somewhere around here but his place was such a mess. After some time, he finally found it, tucked under a cup. 

He read the instruction “If you have zeros on your timer, it means you and your Soulmate both have your timers and you've already met.” He reads it four times just to be sure. His soulmate got their timer and they have already met. His head was spinning and he repeated slowly “ Your soulmate just got their timer.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up! Only one chapter left!

Amy hasn't really made any progress with her list of potential soulmates. There are two names on the list and she is pretty sure none of them are her soulmate. She decided to put only the name of people she actually felt a connection with to save time. So, one of them is an ex-boyfriend from high school she hasn't seen since then and the other is Luke who she went on one date with and even if it was a good one who's to say he was her soulmate. 

She wanted to contact them to see if one of them could be her soulmate but she didn't want to sound like a creep so instead, she decided to look them up online first to gather up some information and after if her search was inconclusive, she would call them.

She first tried to look Luke up and after some research, she found out that he was now close to getting married. Turns out, according to his online profile, he started dating this girl shortly after their date. Well, that was one name she could erase from her list.

She started looking the second one up and pretty soon, she realized he was married and had been for a while. He even had cute little kids. Well, there goes her last name and hope to find her soulmate. It was already late afternoon and she was back to square one.

______________________________________________________________

Jake wanted to talk to someone about this. He needed to talk to someone about the fact that his soulmate got their timer and that apparently he knew them. Or maybe arrested them but still he needed to have a conversation about this. 

He first thought about Charles but figured he wouldn't be able to talk a lot through all the yelling and crying. Charles' mostly. Instead, he decided to call Rosa. At least, she'll give him her honest opinion and probably some advice on what to do.

Rosa finished work at the same time he did, so he knew she was not working on a case and it was only 5:30 so she would not murder him for disturbing her. Jake dialed her number and she picked up on the second ring.

“What's up?” she said.

“Rosa, hey girlfriend! It's been a while” he said nervously about the conversation he wanted to have.

“Jake, what do you want?” she asked.

“I just, I needed to talk to somebody about this and I didn't know who else to talk to...” he trailed on.

“Ok, I'm listening.” Rosa didn't really say much but she was a good friend and Jake knew he could count on her.

He told her everything. That he and Sophia had a fight during the road trip they took to get the perp. That he decided to get a timer to get her back and maybe tell her he loved her. That they didn't match and her timer actually hit zero when they were having dinner at the inn. The only thing he didn't tell her was that Amy confessed she used to love him during the dinner and that it was what initiated the fight between him and Sophia.

“And now, well my timer just got a bunch of zeros as well” he finished.

“Well, what does it mean?” Rosa asked. She had a timer but hers stopped when she met her soulmate, Gina, a few years back.

“Well, apparently it means that my Soulmate got their timer installed and we have already met,” he said while Rosa's eyes widened. “So, now, I have no clue has to how to find them. I mean, it could be somebody I've talked to or somebody I have dated or even somebody who I was riding the subway with. There's no way of knowing” he concluded.

“Except by meeting them again” Rosa trailed on.

Jake wanted to have hope, that everything would turn out fine and he would meet them again but what if he never got his chance? He was deep in thought and had not said anything in a while when Rosa said:

“Don't worry, Jake. It will happen for you too,” she said confidently. She could see that Jake was troubled and needed time to process everything so they both exchanged their goodbyes and Jake was once more alone with his thoughts.

______________________________________________________________

Amy couldn't stay still. The fact that the only plan she had, blew up in her face made her really nervous about the whole Soulmate thing and she needed to go out, to walk, to just stop thinking about this. She already regretted getting the timer in the first place. Why did she listen to her parents? 

She was walking in the streets and she didn't even realize that her feet carried her instinctively to Shaw's. She decided to go in and forget everything by having a couple of drinks. Once she was inside, she spotted Rosa nursing a beer at the bar. She seemed to be alone and thinking about something. She went to talk to her about her dilemma, maybe she could help, she thought. 

Amy walked up to Rosa who saw her, strangely, her first reflex was to look at her wrists Amy realized and found it weird but didn't comment.

“Hey,” they both said at the same time. 

“What are you doing here?” Rosa asked her.

“I had to get out of my place to think” Amy explained.

“About...?” Rosa had a small idea on the subject but she wanted Amy to tell her.

Amy then got into a monologue about the fact that she and Teddy broke up and the fact that her parents made her get a timer. Rosa didn't seem surprised at all when she told her that and instead took her timered hand inside hers and looked at it. Zeros.

“It has zeros” Rosa stated.

Amy didn't know if it was a question or not but decided to explain to her what they meant since Rosa never had any on her timer.

“Have you considered the possibility that Jake could be your Soulmate?” Rosa asks after Amy finished talking.

Amy had a sad little smile before she answered Rosa.

“He doesn't have a timer” she reminded him, lowering her gaze.

Rosa looks up then with a surprised look on her face.

“You don't know,” she said point blank.

“Don't know what?” Amy answered her with a frown.

“I'm not sure it's my place to say,” Rosa said, visibly uncomfortable.

“Rosa, what's going on?” Amy pressed her.

“You should probably just talk to Jake,” Rosa tried to rush the words out so that Amy would understand she didn't want to get into it.  
“I can't talk to him right now,” Amy said her voice rising an octave. “Not after what happened during dinner two days ago!”

Her face was flushing with embarrassment and Rosa couldn't help but wonder what happened because if her calculation were correct, Amy was talking about the night that sealed the fate of Teddy and Amy's relationship but also Jake and Sophia's.

“What do you mean? What happened?” Her curiosity got the best of her. If she wanted to help the two idiots she needed information.

“Nothing, you know what, I should go,” and just like that Amy got up and started to leave.

“Amy, wait!” Rosa tried to say, but she was already gone through the door.

______________________________________________________________

After Amy stormed off, Rosa decided she needed to talk to Jake again to sort things out. So she paid the bartender for their two barely touched drinks and left as well. She went to his apartment from where she texted Gina to update her, again, on the situation and practically ran up the stairs as soon as he let her in.

She doesn't even let him finish asking her why she's here and said: 

“What happened during dinner? What didn't you tell me?” while going past him into his leaving room.

“Please, do come in,” he mumbled.

“Jake!” she tried to make him focus on her questions. She could see he was clearly embarrassed just as Amy was. Except, there was something else as well but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

“Well, hum,” he rubbed his hand on his neck, “Amy kinda told me that she used to have feelings for me, but you know, she's over it. I'm over it. We're both fine. No biggie” he pretended to play it casual but anybody could have seen through this façade.

“Right,” Rosa said. She didn't have time for their games. She wanted to go home and they were both being stupid. “You should talk to Amy.” she looked at him.

“Why?” he asked suspiciously “What do you know?”

“I'm just saying, you should sort this out. Bye.”

And with that, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys still like it xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I wrote the other chapter much faster, but so many things happened irl that I couldn't find the time to finish it before. Also, for some reason, I had a hard time writing the end of this story.

“Sort what out?” Jake said out loud after Rosa had left. There was nothing to sort out. Amy used to have feelings for him, but now it's over. “Just like my relationship with Sophia.”  
Maybe Rosa meant that the dinner had repercussions on Amy and Teddy's relationship. Maybe Teddy broke up with her and is blaming him. Or maybe they are stronger than ever after a huge talk. Maybe he should just text her. At least, to see if everything's okay.

After a long while during which Jake debated the best way to phrase his thought, he finally sent a text to Amy that stated:

“Hey! I hope everything is fine with u and Teddy after the restaurant...”

He saw the little dots appear really fast and was waiting not so patiently for her answer. Her answer was pretty short and Jake felt bad instantly by reading it.

“Actually, we broke up.” Jake felt as if it was his fault and hoped Amy was not mad at him because he couldn't handle it. He decided as to what the best answer would be so as not to get her even more mad if she was.

“I'm sorry. Do you want me to talk to him and sort things out?” he finally settled for this answer and pressed send.

“Don't worry about it. I had actually wanted to break up with him in the first place. Though, I hope Sophia isn't too mad about what was said during dinner?” she texted back.

Jake thought about what he should send back for so long that Amy started to get a little worried. Eventually, his answer came and she learned that they broke up as well. And even if she does feel sorry for him, she can't help but be a little happy about the fact that they're not together anymore.

“I'm so sorry.” She decided on answering.

“Don't be. She told me her timer zeroed during dinner, so it was never gonna work out anyway.” Jake told her truthfully.

“Still, I'm sorry,” Amy replied.

“Thanks” he finally sent her.

Amy was debating as to whether she should talk to him about what Rosa said. She was starting to get nervous which was stupid because she hadn't even started writing the text yet. 

Just when she was about to start typing, she saw the little bubble indicating that Jake was typing. She immediately stopped and erased the only letter she had put to see what he had to say. And maybe after she'll ask about Rosa. 

Her heart was beating really fast and she tried to take a deep breath to calm herself.  
And then, the bubble disappeared. But no text came. It went on like that for a couple of minutes until a text finally appeared on her phone.

“Did you talk to Rosa today?”

Her breath caught in her throat. This was it. He beat her to it and asked her first.

“I did.” she started typing and was wondering if she should add “why?” but decided against it and ended up erasing the whole thing. She started typing again but Jake's picture was showing up on her phone. He decided to call her instead. She was even more nervous than before and was probably on the verge of passing out but still, she answered anyway.

“Hey,” she said and cursed internally because she could hear how nervous she sounded, which meant, so could he.

“Hey,” he answered just as nervous as her and also a little bit breathless as if he'd been running. “So, did you talk to Rosa today?” he asked her again.

“Yes, I did. And she said I should talk to you but I still have no idea why...” she trailed on and laughed nervously.

“Same here,” Jake replied also laughing.

“Wait, what?” Amy said confused.

“Well, I sort of talked to her on the phone about me and Sophia and then she told me I should talk to you. So, I'm not really sure what she meant, you know. What about you? What did she say to you?” He inquired.

“Well, pretty much the same thing! I told her Teddy and I broke up and when I told her I got a timer, she started telling me I should talk to you.” She barely got the end of her sentence out when she heard Jake's sharp intake of breath.

“Wait,” He said and his voice was suddenly calmer and there was something else in it that she couldn't quite place. “You got a timer?” he went on.

“Hum, well yeah!” She was getting uncomfortable. “My parents seemed to think that I'm at that age when you should settle with your soulmate and so, they talked me into having one.”

“When did you get it” Jake was starting to put the pieces together and hope swelled inside his chest.

“Like, after I broke up with Teddy, why does it matter?” She was getting more and more confused by his questions which didn't help her understanding why Rosa wanted them to talk.

Jake didn't answer but there was a knock on her apartment door.

“Hang on a second,” She said to him on the phone while going to the door to see who was on the other side.

She looked through the peephole and there he was. It was Jake. Her breath hitched in her throat.

She took a deep breath before opening the door. When she did, as soon as she locked eyes with Jake there was an annoying alarm and she turned around to see where it was coming from. Maybe her smoke detector needed new batteries or something but then Jake spoke and the sound stopped.  
“I knew it,” He said with a huge grin on his face. Amy had never seen such a bright smile and she felt butterflies in her stomach. 

“Knew what?' She said a little breathless because of the intensity of his stare. “What was that sound?” she added.

He responded by holding up his right wrist for her to see. There was a timer there that read a date in 2009. Amy's heart rate picked up and she looked at her own wrist where the exact same date was written plain as day. She couldn't stop staring but still detached her eyes from it to look at Jake who still had the biggest smile and she smiled too.

He took the hand where the timer was and traced it gently and then he pulled her towards him. He searched for any doubt in her eyes but he didn't see any. He only saw adoration and something else. So, he looked at her lips and then back at her eyes and they both met in the middle for a searing kiss that made them both see fireworks behind their eyelids.

“I knew you were my soulmate,” he said when they finally parted and she put her forehead on his shoulder, their hands still intertwined. 

______________________________________________________________

Rosa was on the couch with Gina, and they were watching something on TV, not really paying attention because they were talking at the same time about everything that had happened with Jake and Amy.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of a text on Rosa's phone, so they stopped their conversation while Rosa opened it. There were no words, only a picture of Jake and Amy both beaming and showing their timers which were stopped at the exact same date. Rosa smiled and showed the picture to Gina who only said: “It's about damn time!”. They both started laughing and resumes watching TV with a small smile on their lips.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. I'm not sure I'm really satisfied with the end tho. Xx


End file.
